


Why are you so big?

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Cute?, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Spring, M/M, This just in Kurosawa is hung, Touching that ass, boys in panties, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi in panties cause he likes them, and Kurosawa likes seeing them. He finds out at a company event because they got soaked from a competition. Adachi sees Kurosawa naked in return.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 260





	Why are you so big?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This one practically wrote itself so it’s being posted today instead of tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoys!

It started like a romantic romance manga. One of those cute ones that Adachi was always embarrassed buying. He knew very well that he wasn't the demographic that they were aimed at but still couldn't not read them. Craving the cute situations and the way the guy character just relented and saved the day. Like a helpless girl saved by the larger male and fell in love because of it. 

A company retreat just like this was the perfect setting for such a thing after all. Even Adachi who never had a romance in his life was aware of that.They were at a hot spring and the place was pretty. Old, but definitely pretty. The scenery around the place was lush and green while the inside was blue and tame. A perfect atmosphere for people to truly relax in.

There were only two rooms provided, one for the men and one for the women, but it was big enough that they all had space to be comfortable. Kurosawa happily placed his sleeping mat next to Adachi's and the other had nodded right back at him. That was very kind of him; making sure Adachi didn't feel left out when everyone fought over where to sleep.

There was no need to be nervous with 12 other people in the room. It would be nice to be close to Kurosawa because he was so warm to Adachi. Always nodded if their eyes met and gently speaking to him if he was preforming a nervous tick like biting his nails. They'd worked together for years and Adachi liked to think of them as friends. He really didn't have many of those, but he hoped Kurosawa didn't mind that he thought that way.

Everything about the trip so far had been wonderful, good food with a nice view and some mildly fun games so they could say they did some teambuilding exercises. The last thing had also been nice until Adachi had lost a game and a couple of the larger guys decided to dumped a bucket of water over him and his current partner as punishment. Then it had felt more like his bad memories of being awkward in high school. He had thought that he'd outgrown the bullies that used to do things like this to him. Disappointing.

Both Kurosawa and Adachi had gotten completely soaked from it and Adachi had quickly started shivering from the cold. It was early December after all, not exactly nice weather to be wet for. Kurosawa was quick to excuse them from the game so they could go dip into the hot spring early to warm up. Adachi had not even hesitated to agree to the suggestion. Anything to be out of the wet clothing he was now wearing. 

Then they were getting undressed together, which should have felt like an awkward act but he always felt so safe with Kurosawa. He didn't think twice about pulling off his own pants, until Kurosawa gasped from the left of him. He turned slightly to look at Kurosawa, who had not removed anything himself yet. His expression was one of open wonder. Adachi wasn't sure what he'd done to merit that expression.

"Did someone make you wear those?" Kurosawa asked him, suddenly serious. He sounded a bit upset, but his voice was also deeper then Adachi recognized it being. What was going on with Kurosawa?

Adachi glanced down at himself, but only saw his usual attire. Oh, did Kurosawa not like his underwear? He's worn rather nice ones because it would be embarrassing to be seen in anything else. He gone with black because they were simply the best ones he owned. A little bow on the front to make him feel special and just a little bit more sexy. Maybe that was the problem?

"Do they look weird? This is what I usually wear, I like the way they make me feel." He explained, shuffling his legs together as he shied away from Kurosawa in the conversation. He was oddly embarrassed about this, like he never images being. What was the big deal? They were only underwear, some people didn't wear anything at all!

Kurosawa seemed to pick up on how nervous he was getting and stepped backward a bit. Giving Adachi a bit more space to breath. Though, it didn't have its probable effect as Kurosawa's eyes never left Adachi's underwear. He looked entranced in a way that Adachi had never had anyone look at him like that before.

"They – you look really good. Do you always wear such things?" Kurosawa complimented, but he seemed to be breathing a bit harder than before.

Adachi was a little bit concerned, was Kurosawa feeling sick from the cold water? There had to be a reason why his voice had suddenly dropped to a lower register! He squirmed again on the spot, watching as Kurosawa watched the movement with a strange interest.

"I had a friend in high school who said her panties always made her feel more confident. She helped me buy some and she was right. So I always wear them now." Adachi explained. He felt embarrassed about this in a way he hadn't in years. The internet had pretty much confirmed for him that lots of people did this, had Kurosawa really never met anyone else who did? Not that Adachi had either, but he wasn't outgoing and hardly ever met new people.

Kurosawa nodded suspiciously eagerly and stripped off his own pants, revealing tight boxers. His legs looked surprisingly thick and semi-muscular. At least compared to Adachi's own.

"They look good on you." Kurosawa said, still staring at them. Like he couldn't take his eyes off them. 

"Thank you." Adachi excitedly said back with a smile, feeling less embarrassed with the compliment. He practically preened at that moment, suddenly liking the eyes and attention on him. Kurosawa liked them! That meant that he'd made a good choice with these black ones. It had been a tough decision between these and his white with purple polka dots; but the second pair had seemed just a little bit to immature for a company retreat.

He actually glanced down at what Kurosawa was wearing because it seemed reasonable to try and find something to complement him back for. And so his eyes were greeted with a large bulge. Adachi's eyes bolted away from the display and he felt embarrassed all over again. Just why had he looked down again? 

It wasn't even hard, but there was a very noticeable in Kurosawa's underwear. Adachi's mouth felt so dry for some reason. What should he say about that? Did he have to say something about it? He didn't want to anymore. The silence between them dragged on and the air was filled with a thick tension.

He glanced down again to confirm that he hadn't been seeing things the first time. Kurosawa seemed to notice his line of sight, but didn't bother to shy away. Of course not, he had nothing to be ashamed about with a clear size like that. Actually, Adachi had never really seen another man's naked body before, even in high school he'd just been too nervous to ever take a look. Maybe he was just small and they were supposed to be that big? No, he didn't think so.

Kurosawa had to be above average, at the very least. Maybe that's what good karma did to people? At the very least, Adachi didn't really feel inadequate standing next to him since it really wasn't a competition or anything. And Kurosawa would never say anything unkind about his size, or mention it to another. He was great like that and that was one of the reasons Adachi liked him so much.

Adachi huffed slightly to himself before turning around and tying a towel around his waist. He had had enough of those foolish thoughts for now and was still freezing from the water which had been poured over them both. Time to wake up and face reality.

He reached under the towel to rid himself of his panties, trying not to think about how he was about to be naked in the water with that. Not only that, but Kurosawa didn't seem to crave the privacy that Adachi did, because he stripped himself down right in front of Adachi! If he'd been drinking something at that moment, he would have spit it out. As it was, Adachi choked on his own saliva. 

He'd been trying so hard not to have disrespectful naughty thoughts about Kurosawa, but it was impossible when his worker stood naked and presented beside him. Adachi hadn't planned on seeing another man naked in his life time and that sudden flash was all he was going to be thinking about for weeks. Wow. What a glorious unexpected surprise that had been! Adachi's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and he tried not looking beyond that initial moment.

He retreated as fast as he could towards the bath, getting in and situated himself long before Kurosawa made a move to follow. He fought the urge to submerge himself completely into the hot water and boil himself alive. Instead, he sunk into the hot water up to his neck with hope to hide his embarrassment, or at least his whole body would be red to match his face. 

He didn't have long to himself, Kurosawa walked out and join him a minute later. They said nothing for a pleasant moment as the hot water soaked into the beings. Adachi tried to forget about his previous fuming embarrassment and focus on just how nice the hot spring was. 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel embarrassed, it wasn't my intention." Kurosawa admitted, trying and failing to smile. 

Adachi flinched; he hadn't meant to make Kurosawa apologize. It was just his own shortcomings that made him embarrassed after all. Not anything Kurosawa had said. But how was he supposed to just out and say that out loud? Had Adachi ever even brought up something so vulgar? Not that he could remember. He'd try if it meant Kurosawa wouldn't be upset anymore.

"I wasn't really embarrassed about my panties, it was just-" Adachi cut himself off as he lost courage. How could he tell Kurosawa that seeing the bulge in his underwear made his mouth dry up? That seeing his dick had been an eye opening experience and he kind of wanted to touch it. No, he was never going to have the courage to say that out loud.

Kurosawa inched closer to him, looking more worried than anything now. Adachi was tempted to reach out and touch him to see what he was actually thinking, but that sounded like too much. Too intrusive. So instead he forced himself to speak. Maybe communication would be the simple and best way of getting through this.

"I've never seen anyone else's before and you were well, bigger than I expected." He managed to say, squirming in the hot water. His body felt hot, and not from the hot water either. 

Kurosawa was very still for a moment, and then his face contorted to a look that Adachi had never seen on him before. It was attractive? And slightly scary. What was happening right now?

"Adachi if you don't want me to kiss you, you're going to have to tell me right now." He practically growled. Kurosawa showed teeth in a way that made him look like a predator descending on it's prey. 

"Ehh?" Adachi's brain stuttered for a single moment. He felt like he'd just been thrown a curve ball and didn't know what to do in response. Kurosawa moved forward, projecting his every movement so that Adachi could disagree with it if he needed to. He didn't stop until they were pressed together, sides completely plastered to one another.

"Final chance to say no." Kurosawa stressed once again and Adachi finally thought about it. Then he thought about just how nice it would be if Kurosawa would just hurry up and kiss him, so he didn't have to worry about it anymore. He was clearly offering after all, and Adachi was more then a little bit curious.

He didn't have to wait much longer, because Kurosawa did indeed kiss him. Once sweetly on the cheek, once more on the mole which was hidden on the side of his face and finally on the lips. Adachi let it all happen and leaned in for some more pressure on his lips. Kurosawa gave him more to, gave him everything he asked for plus some. 

Wet lips slid together as they didn't stop, and tongue came out that Adachi wasn't sure what to do with but he figured it out fast. He tentatively licked at the other tongue and Kurosawa groaned. He felt impowered by the noise, so he did it again. 

They dipped slightly together as Kurosawa forcefully turned Adachi to be fully facing him. More access was even better for the kissing experience. Adachi squirmed for something more, and clung tightly to Kurosawa given the opportunity. He felt out of breath, but never wanted this to stop. He'd never even imaged something this wonderful would happen to him and it was with Kurosawa! He was having the time of his life as their lips danced. 

Kurosawa's hand went down and squeezed at Adachi's ass, which made him moan. He liked that, liked that Kurosawa was touching him. Adachi had never made a noise like that in his life, but it certainly caught Kurosawa's interest. A frenzy of kisses were pressed against his face and neck as Kurosawa gripped and squeezed at his ass cheeks.

Adachi was shocked with how much he liked this. He especially liked how dark Kurosawa's eyes were. Thanking back, he'd liked the way he'd looked at him in his panties too. He never wanted this to end.

The door slid open and they practically jumped apart as their coworkers started to come in. Adachi fanned himself in embarrassment, but still leaned on Kurosawa. What had they been doing in such a public space? They sat side-by-side for a good length of time after that, staying quiet is everyone enjoyed the water.

'I actually kissed him! And touched him. God, those panties. He wears them all the time. Every time I've ever talk to him he's had the sexy underwear on.' Kurosawa thought vigilantly as Adachi shifted away in embarrassment. Those thoughts should probably just have remained private. Adachi was already struggling with his own naughty thoughts, he didn't need to deal with Kurosawa's as well. 

He didn't want to get hard in the hot spring full of his coworkers. He swallowed and took a look around, finding no one's attention on him. It was good to take a moment to reflect on what had all just happened to him. That made it easier to realize how much he wanted it to continue on in the future.

"Kurosawa." He whispered to catch his attention, and it worked fast. Kurosawa had apparently been waiting for him to say something. Adachi decided to be brave.

"When we get back home do you want to get dinner together?" He immediately asked. Adachi was scared that if he hesitated, he wouldn't be able to get it out, and it was important to him that they could possibly have a future.

Kurosawa's reaction was immediate, breaking into a large smile and choosing to hug Adachi. Their coworkers said something in the background, but both entangled men ignored them for the sake of the moment. Pulling away, Kurosawa reached over and grabbed Adachi's hand under the water, squeezing their fingers together. Adachi squeezed back and smiled. Okay then.


End file.
